


Interruption

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Spoiler for 3x10 preview, Though it's quite a reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: A super short one-shot that came to me while watching the preview for 3x10.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while re-watching the preview for next week's episode and noticing that it's night when they're at the crime scene.

Startled out of a pleasant dream, Sarah blinked in the darkness, eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She felt comfortable and relaxed, a familiar weight around her midsection. Slowly she became conscious of the ringing phone that had awoken her.

“Yours or mine?” she asked sleepily.

“Mine,” came Charlie’s response. He reluctantly removed the arm he had slung around her waist, rolling over to feel for his phone in the dark. Sarah gathered the blankets more securely around her, already missing his warmth.

“Charlie Hudson,” the detective said, barely stifling a yawn. “Joe?”

Hearing their boss’s name, Sarah shifted over to switch on the bedside lamp.

“Joe, slow down…okay…okay…”

Sarah met his eyes in silent question. Concern etched his features.

“You’ve called it in? Okay. Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Charlie pressed the button to end the call.

“I’m guessing we’re getting up?” asked Sarah.

Charlie’s response was cut off by the ringing of another phone. Sighing, Sarah reached over to answer it.

“Sarah Truong.” As she listened to the voice on the other end, she knew her eyes mirrored the worry she had seen in Charlie’s. “I’m on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a stretch, but I'm going with it.


End file.
